Naruto: The Tale of Kizu Uchiha
by Sonnerman42
Summary: Naruto: The Tale of Kizu Uchiha is a story about a young boy named Kizu who's goal is to become the strongest, the story is set in an alternate universe so the characters from the original show are nonexistent, enjoy!


_Just testing out new waters, if people like I'll continue! -S_

"Kizu, you're up!" Shouted the academy teacher, a young boy, with jet black hair and eyes as orange as the sun walked calmly towards the platform and said aloud, "Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu!" and next to him appeared a second him, his clone. "Good job, Kizu." Said the academy instructor, a small man with blonde hair, hazel eyes, a weird-looking tattoo on his forehead, who was always wearing the jounin vest. "Thanks, sensei." Kizu looked at the scoreboard and noticed he had gotten a smaller score than Kikaba Nara, one of the top kids in class. Naturally, Kizu was pissed and sat back in class, next to the girl of his dreams, Kurui Yuki. Kurui had come with her family from the Mist village, the Yuki clan was a clan able to produce Ice chakra, it was their Kekkai Genkai, or bloodline trait. "Hey, Kurui." Kizu said in a calm voice hiding anything that would even hint that he liked her. "Oh hey, how are you Kizu?" She looked at him with a smile, Kurui had brown hair that was usually put up in a ponytail, and her eyes were emerald-like, she wore ice-blue clothing with the Yuki family crest on her back. "I'm fine, thanks for asking, what about you?" replied Kizu. "I'm nervous, the genin will be announced today, and I don't want to get held back." said a worried Kurui. "Yeah, right! Like they'd keep you back, when everyone's done with the final part of the test Izuma-sensei will announce the genin and their teams." Kizu said as he gave Kurui a reassuring grin. As the day went on they kept talking and soon, Izuma came back in the room with the results. "All of you have passed, congratulations. But now is the time you set aside any differences you have with someone in this class, as your teams will now be selected." As Izuma said this, the room fell silent and the tenseness in the air could almost be felt. "Team One, Katsu Hyuga, Kurui Yuki, and Jeet Inizuka!" The three knew eachother and somewhat got along, they stood up and received their headbands from Izuma and sat back down. "Team Two, Zataro Shirogane, Mai Toru, and Arashi Uchiha!" Kizu sighed, he got along with Zataro a lot, and wanted to be apart of his team. "Team Three, Kinto Hyuga, Pazu Hozuki, and Baku Akimichi!" Kizu eyed this team a lot, all three were part of strong clans, as the teams went on Kizu had been waiting along with others without a team. "Team Six, Kizu Uchiha, Kara Yamanaka, and Kikaba Nara!" Kizu was a bit angered, Kikaba couldn't stand him and neither could he, Kara was neutral about this and ignored the glares that was occurring between the two. "Alright, from now on you are all genin! Jounin will now come in and you will be assigned to your squad."

Seven Jounin came in and their respective squads left with them, Team Six was the only one left and their were no Jounin left in the room, "So where's our sensei?" A puzzled Kara asked Izuma. "Probab-" as Izuma spoke a woman's voice could be heard and as she entered the room she yelled, "I'M HERE FOR THE KIDS" she looked at Kizu, Kara, and Kikaba, "Hello, I'm Ninko and I'll be your sensei from now on." Ninko has black hair and dark purple eyes. Ninko wears a dark brown jacket over a black in-seam and a dark brown skirt for her bottoms. "Last one to the training grounds has to clean my apartment!"

And with that, Kara and Ninko had disappeared as if they were never there, "Kikaba, make sure to scrub her apartment til it's squeaky clean!" He began to run at his top speed but Kikaba was slowly catching up to him, Kizu could see the gate to the training grounds and made a leap for it, as he was in the air, Kikaba sped through and got their before him. "Damn." Kizu cursed under his breath, "Alright you three, let's start discussing! Names and goals, go ahead!" First up was Kara, he had golden hair and midnight blue eyes, "My name's Kara Yamanaka, I'm apart of the Yamanaka clan obviously, and my goal is to take my fathers spot in the clan as intelligence officer." He sat back down on the steps as Kikaba stood up proudly, "I'm Kikaba of the Nara Clan, and my goal is to become the first female Hokage." Kikaba sat down and both her and Kara eyed Kizu waiting for him to get up. "I'm Kizu Uchiha, and my goal, is to beat all three of our Sannin up, along with our hokage." Kizu sat down with a smirk and looked at Kikaba. "The Sannin and even the Kage's huh? Good one you got there, I doubt you couldn't even touch me." Kikaba replied in an agitated tone. "I'm sensing a challenge there, I never knew the Nara were capable of producing a child with such capability!" Remarked Ninko quizzically. "I want a spar, we're already at the training grounds, so why the hell should their be any reason to not do so? Keep it clean kids." As Ninko stated this both Kizu and Kikaba were on opposite sides of the training grounds, waiting for Ninko to allow them to start.

"I'll say it again, keep it clean. Start!"

Kikaba began to rush towards him with a kunai in both her hands, while Kizu stood completely still and awaited her approach. Kizu was not fast running-wise but could prove excellent in sleight of hand. As Kikaba took a slash at Kizu he immediately took out his tools to counter her, then with a windmill he tripped her and began to make handsigns, "Fire Style: Grand Fireball!" after he said this, an immense fireball was spit from his mouth towards Kikaba, and she retaliated with, "Water Style: Water Wall!" and a wall of water came up to block the incoming fire, creating steam all over the training grounds. Other teams would soon appear to watch the battle as it began to ensue, they began to take sides on who would win. Kizu took out a kunai and charged at Kikaba as she did the same and they clashed until Kizu took out another Kunai secretly and made an attempt to slash her with it, in which Kikaba also took out a kunai to block it, showing them face to face with angry expressions towards eachother. "I guess I'll have to use it.." said an angered Kizu, looking towards Kikaba to which she replied with, "Me too."As they spoke Kizu made more seals and four wind slices appeared above him, "Wind Style: Air Disc!" and as he said that he shot them at Kikaba going at high speeds, which Kikaba retaliated with, "Earth Style: Iron Wall!" and another wall made from earth came to block the incoming wind discs. Clearly it was evenly matched and Jounin from the crowd were surprised to see two fresh genin already being able to use two releases with ease. Though it looked as they could do it with ease, it took a dangerous toll to produce that much chakra. As the explosion cleared out both sides were almost passed out, Kizu nor Kikaba could use any more chakra and were breathing heavily, just as Kizu reached into his ninja tools pocket, Ninko grabbed both Kizu and Kikaba's heads and bashed them together, "Alright guys the shows over! I don't think continuing this fight would benefit anyone, so get on outta here!"

Ninko eyed the two and said, "You two need to get along, save this strength for our first mission, we're going with Team Three to escort an important fellow to Sunagakure." Kara could be heard sighing, "What a relief, I thought it was going to be something hard." Kara fixed his glasses and continued, "I guess we can head home now that they're done putting on their fireworks show." Kara walked home with Baku Akimichi, who was previously watching the fight. "See ya later, swamp girl." Kizu said and walked home, taking this as a personal victory over Kikaba. Through the dirt and scratches on Kikaba's face, a small blush that could be seen as she turned her head to hide it. "Quite a relationship there, Kikaba-chan." teased Ninko. "Hmph, I have no idea what you're talking about." Kikaba then walked home not showing her face to Ninko.

"Well I guess I'd better head home too." Ninko skipped towards home as if she was a kid."What an annoyance, I should've won that fight!" said an angered Kizu at the dinner table, "Mom, Dad, when can I develop my Jutsu even more?" his Mother was annoyed and said, "Kizu, you can't win anything if all you do is focus on ninjutsu, work on your taijutsu." his father nodded in agreement as they finished dinner he whispered in his ear, "Do good on your mission tomorrow, then we'll see." Kizu stayed silent and finished his dinner before a certain someone came home. He quickly went to sleep as he was excited for his mission tomorrow. The alarm came on, it was 5 a.m. Kizu woke up and got ready. Kizu was the first one there, he waited as everyone came except for Team Three's Jounin. "Where's the other jounin?" Kizu asked confused. "Not coming, he had another mission." said Baku, the fat one of their group. "Yeah, yeah! Let's go already, kids." Ninko said in a triumphant tone already marching ahead to where they would meet the important man. While they were halfway to the man, Baku Akimichi began to complain, "Maaaaaan, why are we even here? Couldn't the geezer just have went by himself? If he's so important, why even be bothered to get us leaf ninja." Kizu wanted to say something but decided to keep shut while Kikaba didn't, "Hey, shut your mouth fatty. I'll beat you to a pulp." Baku knowing Kikaba's strengths quieted down until Kara said, "Let him speak, you have no control over him you first rate trash." This angered Kikaba to her limits and as she was about to begin to fight Pazu Hozuki grabbed Kikaba's arms to stop her, "Not one of the friendliest girls, I'm guessing!" She then went back to her position and stuck her tongue out as she continued to speak, "Getting along with your team is crucial to any mission, remember that, mrs. Top of the class." She giggled to herself and then suddenly Kizu spotted a Fuma shuriken headed towards Pazu's neck, luckily, Kizu tackled Pazu and moved her out the way, to which the shuriken missed and cut down two trees in front of the group. "That... was pretty close." Kizu said as he picked himself up from the ground, unknowingly he had touched Pazu's breast and moments later she screamed and was about to punch him. Kizu backed up and Kikaba held her back and said, "Pazu, it was an accident. Please calm down, we're being attacked." As soon as she finished her sentence four shinobi bearing the grass village's mark crossed out appeared. "These guys look easy, so young and fragile." said the first shinobi, "And look their sensei's a woman! What a joke." added the third shinobi. Pazu extremely enraged already got in a fighting stance and was ready to battle, Before the fourth could insult them again, Kara had instantly been there and jabbed a kunai in his back, leaving him to die, "I'm kind've pissed right now." As Kizu got up to fight the third one Baku could be heard saying "Human Boulder no Jutsu!" and Baku enlarged himself and rolled towards him, taking out the second shinobi almost instantly. Pazu got up close to the first shinobi and as the shinobi slashed down to cut her, the blade went through her and she became water, "That stupid shuriken of yours wouldn't have cut me even if it hit me." and she made handsigns and said, "Water Prison no Jutsu!" And suffocated him in the prison. As Kizu charged towards the third one Kinto Hyuga was there hitting him in odd places, after mere seconds, the shinobi was on the ground paralyzed. Kizu was pissed, he wanted to beat them up too. He said to himself in his mind that next time he's got to be faster.

Ninko had stayed quiet eyeing down the kids, and all she could think to herself was, "This is truly the generation of the prodigies.. I've never seen a fresh number of Genin with such talent.." She grinned to herself as they reached the person they were to escort, he was an elderly man, with little to no hair and the color of his eyes could not be seen due to him squinting almost always in the scorching heat, Pazu carried about 10 bottles of water for this trip, she needed to stay hydrated if she wanted to maintain her Hozuki powers in Sunagakure. Kizu asked the old man, "So how important are you anyway?" Everyone's jaw dropped and Kikaba smacked him in the back of the head, "the hell was that for?" and the old man let out a small chuckle, "Oh, young ones.. always fun to be around. I was like you once, Uchiha boy. But that's another story, so to answer your question, I am but the second Kazekage, I'm too old to fight anymore so it was inevitable but to ask the nearest village, I heard the leaf has been producing strong ninjas these past few years, why this young little lady named Nishi Uchiha, sh-" Kizu hated when people talked about his sister and wanted to tell but asked calmly, "My sister, yes, let's go old man, time is wasting." Again the other Genin's jaws dropped when they heard that that was his sister of all people. Nishi had accomplished becoming a Jounin the age that Kizu is currently, 13. As they walked in the scorching desert towards Sunagakure suddenly a bandit and his two apprentices popped out of the sand, as they approached to attack, Kizu stood in front of the other Genin, "Let me try it this time."

And the expression on the head bandit's face turned heartily, "Hey Wana, Opu, this guy thinks we're weak! Shall we show him what it means to be a ninja?" The apprentices nodded and the head bandit looked at Kizu, "I'll take you on, kid. Let your pals handle my apprentices since you're so mighty." Kizu eyed him and ran towards him with kunai in hand, as he was half way there the bandit head disappeared and Kizu looked around to find him and suddenly there was a pain in his chest, he was kicked in the chest and sent flying towards a sand dune, as he hit the dune he coughed up blood and could not recover, the bandit appeared and kept hitting him and just as he would stumble to fall the bandit would punch him back up, the only thing going through Kizu's mind was, "I'm going to die, I needed to be faster." As this thought raced through his mind, he lost consciousness and the bandit was now beating a lifeless body. Ninko was holding back the bandits from attacking the Kazekage, "Kids, hold these guys back, I need to help him." As the bandit was about to punch Kizu again, Ninko grabbed his arm and threw him at the dune, the bandit quickly adjusted his footing and stood back up accordingly. "You aren't just any kind of bandit, are you?" asked Ninko, admiring his skill. "I was a Jounin of Sunagakure once in my life, condemned for a rebellion against the second Kazekage, he banished me and my squad, I am Shirigara the Sandstorm." replied the bandit. "Oh my, Kazekage here has quite a few enemies I see." Ninko took a short blade from her pack and engaged him, "Lava Style; Eruption!" She placed her palm on the bottom of the hilt of the blade and lava came out in a large area towards him, Shirigara retaliated with, "Earth Style; Quake!" and it tripped Ninko making the lava shoot towards nothing. On the other side, no one had known any medical ninjutsu so Kara was forced to sit back from the fight and keep him safe until they finished. Kikaba and Pazu engaging Opu while Kinto and Baku were engaging Wana. The fights were extremely even between them and Kara could do nothing but watch over Kizu in case the bandaging would come off. "We could've won this Kizu, you shouldn't have been so reckless." the Kazekage eyed the downed Kizu, and said "Kara can you move away from him for a bit? I want to see something." Kara gave him a look that said 'I still don't get to fight so whatever.' and stood by the tree. He whispered into Kizu's ears, "Ninjas mustn't show emotions, no matter the cost. You also shouldn't pretend you're knocked out to hide the tears." Kizu slightly opened his eyes and his 1 tomoe sharingan had been activated, he didn't know how he activated it, but he passed out a few moments later and could not do anything. the Kazekage wiped away Kizu's tears and got back up and eyed Kara to go back to him. Pazu and Kikaba attacked Opu with a dual Water Dragon, and was blocked with a wind barrier. Baku missed every time he tried to hit Wana with his Human Boulder and Kinto could only get close enough to land a punch, and they were always blocked. As Ninko's battle ensued, both her and Shirigara were soon tiring out and Shirigara called to his subordinates, "Opu! Wana! We leave for now!" And with great speed all three were gone from the battlefield in just mere seconds. Kikaba carried Kizu over her shoulder and after long walks, they encountered a village they referred to as the half way checkpoint towards Sunagakure.

They sat in a hotel and rushed Kizu towards medical ninja, Kikaba did not show it, but was worried on the inside. Some of the other Genin were a bit worried other than Kara, he did not care much, he just kept going on about how reckless he was. Ninko looked at the Kazekage and asked, "What rank is that Shirigara?" "Well, Shirigara used to be my personal assassin and was in his prime, one of my best ninja, I'd say.. A-Class?" was the Kazekage's response, he continued speaking, "What about you, young Wolf?" Ninko's eyes widened and she looked around and said "How do you even know this!? I've said nothing to anyone!" She was angered and made a silent threat, "If anyone else knows about this.." Ninko frustrated and confused, left the Kazekage to himself and she went to bed, the Kazekage soon went to sleep as well along with all the Genin. It was morning now, Kinto had awoken earlier than everyone and had been watching the hospital, waiting for Kizu. Kizu appeared next to Kinto, "You're like a fucking loyal dog, y'know?" He let out a small laugh and held his ribs, some were still broken. "They are worried, Kizu." Kizu gave him a look and replied, "Tell them I'm still in the hospital, I'll catch up before you get to Sunagakure, trust me." Kinto nodded and with that Kizu jumped into the town to camouflage himself, he went on to some dunes out of the town, and had begun to start practicing a new founded ability. Kinto came in the room and lied, "I checked in at the hospital, Kizu will be healed in two days, we should retrieve him after we've successfully escorted the Kazekage." Pazu, Kara and Baku nodded in agreement. Ninko was reluctant being around the Kazekage, but kept quiet and they continued the mission without any chat. Past the desolate land, the village could faintly be seen and most of the Genin's faces lit up with joy. Kinto looked back for Kizu but saw nothing, and turned back around to keep walking. Not even a moment to spare after the joy, they came. "Well, Well, Well, you were this close to getting there!" He laughed aloud and stared Ninko down, "I think it's time we continued our little dance." And with great speed he almost instantaneously clashed his kunai with Ninko's blade. As Ninko and Shirigara made handsigns they both at the same time screamed, "Earth Style; Stone Golem!" And a golem amassed from the ground and began to attack each other. As if on cue, they begun to clash once more. On the genin's side, Baku, Kara, and Kinto were simultaneously attacking Wana and finally landed a combination of attacks. "Human Boulder!" Baku hit Wana and she went flying towards Kinto, "8 Trigrams 64 Palms!" and he started to hit Wana with his palms over and over and Kara was seen making handsigns, "Lightning Style; Tempest Footing!" and he adjusted his footing correctly as lightning formed around it and he had a speed comparable to the Bandit Head's as he went towards Wana with a headbutt and screamed, "Yamanaka Smash!" as his head clashed into Wana's stomach, causing her to be sent flying, and knocked out almost instantly. Kinto looked around for Kizu, and still, he saw nothing.

Kikaba was finally tapping into her clans ability as she made handsigns, "Shadow Style; Shadow Grip!" And with this she stopped Opu's movements while Pazu was seen drinking multiple cups of water to charge her water Jutsu. "Water Style; Water Bomb!" and a water bomb was sent from the sky, to which she screamed towards Kikaba, "You'll get hit too! Release it and run!" Hearing this Kikaba released the Jutsu and Opu was squished under the weight of the water bomb's impact and was knocked out instantaneously. As the fight between Shirigara and Ninko kept on the Genin gathered the subordinates and lay them next to eachother, they didn't think they should have killed them. Ninko parried another of Shirigara's attacks and she was about to strike down Shirigara, until he had a sudden boost in speed, and it seemed as if time had slowed for Ninko as Shirigara had appeared behind her and was about to stab her in the back with his Kunai. As the slash went downwards, the Genin could be seen going to run there to try to stop him except for Kinto, he crossed his arms and had a small smirk, "Finally showed up, Uchiha." and with that Kizu stopped Shirigara with a kick in the face, which pushed him away from Ninko. "I'm calling for a rematch." and with that, he used a speed that was almost near Shirigara's first speed, and gave him another blow. Kizu had a smirk on his face, both eyes were now red and had one tomoe in each, he had utilized his clan's pride.

"Sensei, I'm not real good with fighting someone of his skill, so just listen to me closely. Close your eyes." When Kizu said this Ninko closed her eyes and Kizu said to Shirigara, "Come." Shirigara extremely annoyed, charged head first towards Ninko, and Kizu yelled, "Front!" Ninko then got in a battle ready stance and Kizu yelled, "Right, then Behind!" and Ninko landed two hits on Shirigara. "Ah, such teamwork.. It pleases me." Shirigara then took off his bag and armaments, "Time to get rid of the weights, The bag's probably at the least 100 pounds." When he dropped the bag, a huge thud was heard. "Yeah.. uh, I'd prefer you didn't do that.." Kizu knew how much of a threat this would be and took a couple step backs. Shirigara gained a huge grin, He lunged towards Ninko and Kizu said, "Open your eyes already! I can't track this!" And with that he was about to hit Ninko directly until Baku was seen throwing Kinto towards him, and Kinto managed to hit a pressure point, disabling any use of handsigns. "Fire Style; Grand Fireball!" Kizu shot a massive fireball towards Shirigara, taking advantage of the situation. Shirigara tried to form hand signals, only to realize he could no longer form any due to the struck pressure point. As he was struck by the fireball, he got up and was paralyzed to which Kikaba yelled, "Shadow Style; Shadow Grip! Hurry up and get him, Kara!" and with this Kara made a sign with his hands, and said "Mind Transfer!" To which his body fell on the floor, soulless. As he was now in control of Shirigara's body, Kikaba let the Jutsu go and everyone began to beat on Shirigara's body, to make him weaker, they decided they would take Shirigara, Opu, and Wana under leaf custody instead of the sand. So with that, the team successfully escorted the Kazekage and made it back safely to Konohagakure to jail the Criminals. Kizu walked towards his home, spotting Kurui on the way there, he decided to go and talk to her. "Hey Kurui! Has your sister Pazu said anything about me?" Kizu remembered he touched Pazu's breast and hoped that Kurui was not told about it. "You don't need to keep calling her my sister, she's more like my cousin in a sense! And no, why?" Pazu wondered why he was questioning her but did not show it. "Nothing, We were just on the same mission n' stuff." As the conversation continued Kizu became even more tired and decided he should head home, "Bye, Kurui." he left and had a face that seemed he did not want to stop talking, and later on passed out on his bed.


End file.
